


The Colours of the Evening Sky

by 1team1soul



Category: 1TEAM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1team1soul/pseuds/1team1soul
Summary: A story in which Jin Sungho pays a visit back home only to fall in love with his childhood friend. A tale of love, loss and everything in between.





	The Colours of the Evening Sky

They really were. 

Two men walked in silence, side by side, underneath the lampposts that lit the cobblestone streets. What was meant to be a weekend trip to go visit family had turned into a vacation of sorts, an aching reminder of a past that had been left behind. 

It was strange how much things had changed. The elementary school that they had grown up in had been torn down and a towering shopping mall stood in its stead. Their favourite camping spot replaced by a parking lot. So many precious memories wiped away, as if out of existence.

“Sungho?”  
Rubin broke the silence uncertainly, his voice thick with emotion. The last few hours had been spent in the arms of distant relatives but now, finally alone, he was able to show his true feelings.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back?”  
The words were sad, laced with a deep pain that had been building up for nearly a decade. Sungho bit his lip, hesitant.  
“Why didn’t you say goodbye?”

He stopped in his tracks, turning. A single tear rolled down Rubin’s cheek and Sungho had to stop himself from reaching out and wiping it away. He felt embarrassed, almost, at Rubin’s sincerity. Even as a child, he had never shown any signs of embarrassment.  
“It wouldn’t have made a difference.”  
It was an excuse and they both knew it. 

“It would have meant everything to me,” Rubin choked out “We were best friends and you couldn’t even tell me that you were leaving the country. I sent letters, text messages, I-”  
“I’m sorry.”  
The words hung limply in the air; a half-hearted apology made to make amends. Rubin’s eyes flashed dangerously but he stayed silent.

He was a man now. They both were. The two of them covered in intricate tattoos, unspoken truths hanging in the air.  
“We’re not children anymore, Rubin,” Sungho said firmly “I had to grow up and I couldn’t do that here.”  
“So that’s it then. None of it meant anything to you?”

Sungho felt a lump growing in his throat. A memory flashed through his mind. It was a hot summer night and the smell of wildflowers filled the air. The two of them had raced one another to the top of a hill. They had laid there for hours, cloud-gazing, dreaming of what life would be like in the future. Rubin making flower chains for Sungho to wear. Sungho tracing letters across his skin.

His heart started to race uncomfortably. Emotions came flooding back to him, until he was fourteen again. The truth was, he had been afraid of saying goodbye. It was difficult spending so many years beside someone and being forced to leave them behind. Especially when that someone was Rubin.

His body moved quicker than his brain. A single delicate hand brushed across Rubin’s face, wiping away his tears.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Rubin looked up into Sungho’s eyes, startled by the sudden gesture. The apology was genuine this time and he could tell. Rubin wrapped his hand around the one resting on his face.  
“Don’t ever leave without warning me again,” he said fiercely.  
Sungho chuckled, a warm laugh, and his face broke into a rare smile.  
“I promise.”

Realising how close they now were, Sungho felt his face flush involuntarily. Rubin, as always, looked unbothered and comfortable.  
“Rubin…”  
He was embarrassed. At the loneliness in his voice, the child-like heartache that emanated from him. He’d run this scenario a million times before in his head, polished his apology speech to perfection. But now, looking into Rubin’s eyes, the words wouldn’t come.  
Sungho pulled away uncertainly and the moment was lost. Rubin cocked his head in curiosity but said nothing. As oblivious as he acted, he was no fool. He sensed, somewhere inside of him, a shift in their relationship.

“We should get back home soon.”  
“’Course.”  
Rubin linked an arm casually through his friend’s without asking and the strange atmosphere dissipated immediately. The two walked down that lamp-lit road, hearts hammering in time with one another, heads filled with uncertainty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first AU ever, so please be gentle with me! The quality of writing and the plot will no doubt fluctuate depending on schoolwork and inspiration but I'll try my best to update regularly until the fic's completion. Thank you for reading uwu


End file.
